Stevie and Marks Story
by countrysunshine
Summary: For my friend "Jack" Read how Stevie and Mark meet, and fall head over heels. He is helping her to deal with the pain of her teen years, and he is showing her a world of sex she never knew existed. If you are under 18 do not read for mature eyes only...
1. Chapter 1

_Writing this for my friend, "Jack". Hope I am doing you proud brother.._

Stevie stepped off the treadmill and wiped her face.

"I really need to find a new gym." She half smiled at the man seated on the weight bench. The men here were always hitting on her and she hated it.

"Whoa, sorry."

Stevie looked up into a pair of very brown, very sexy eyes.

"Hi. Sorry I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Name's Mark" he smiled and extended his hand.

"Stevie, nice to meet you." She started to brush past him.

"Stevie." he laughed, folding his arms across his finely chiseled chest. "pretty interesting name."

"Well, my parents were pretty interesting people, now if you will excuse me, I would like to take a shower."

Stevie went into the women's dressing room, preparing herself for the whispers and stares. Stevie was by no means ugly, and had a set of tits that would make Dolly Parton jealous. She also had a very unique problem for a woman of her age. She lactated. The other girls mouths would gape open when she undressed, wondering if her tits were real or fake, then they would point at her with looks of horror if she began to leak. Many times Stevie had left the gym in tears. She showered and dressed quickly and headed to her car.

"Hey." Stevie cussed under her breath when she saw Mark, the dude she'd met earlier jogging across the parking lot toward her.

"Look, you seem really nice but.. "

"But what." He laughed, "I don't bite."

He had a killer smile and the cutest laugh she'd ever heard. He filled the Wranglers he was wearing very nicely.

Stevie tossed her bag into the back seat and leaned against the car.

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to," He shrugged, "grab some dinner."

"I don't grab dinner with men I don't know."

"Ok, my name is Mark Morris, I am thirty six, never been married, I own my own construction business, Morris Construction, I have never been arrested, graduated Salutatorian of my class." he grinned at her, "will you let me take you to dinner now?"

Stevie smiled. God she was cute. Mark took the time to really look her over. He couldn't take his eyes off her chest. He had always loved big breasted women, that being the one thing he looked for when choosing a potential date. She had a trim frame, red hair and green eyes. Her skin was not pasty white and freckled like most red headed women. She had a nice olive color.

"I don't know.. I just..."

"Look, let me take you to dinner, and if it totally sucks, I promise not to even say hello to you when I see you here.. ok."

"Ok." Stevie nodded, "Just let me go home and change."

"Where should I pick you up?"

"I.. if its all the same to you, I would rather us meet someplace."

"Ok, what about that new seafood restaurant, the one on the harbor." He smiled at her, "you like seafood?"

"Love it."

"Great, I will see you at six."

Stevie climbed into her car and drove off. Mark wanted to do a leprechaun kick. He'd had his eye on her for months. "I wonder what she's like in bed." He said to himself as he walked to his truck.

SIX WEEKS LATER

Stevie pulled up on the curb and crawled out of her car. She went around to the passenger side, waving at Art, one of the crew of Mark's construction company. She pulled out the take out containers and shut the door with her hip.

"Mark's inside." Art winked at her, watching her ass sway as she walked past him. Mark was busy talking to the foreman when she walked in.

"Hey." He grinned at her, "hey guys, lets break for lunch."

Mark took the take out from her and kissed her cheek, "Why don't we walk down to the lake, there is a picnic table down there."

"Wow, this is beautiful" Stevie sat a drink in front of Mark and popped a straw in the cup, "is this going to be a subdivision?"

"Yeah," he took the plastic lid off the container of sweet and sour chicken, "I will be working a lot of Saturdays, but I will be making good money."

"Its nice that there is a lake back here."

"Yeah, but the realtor is gonna have a hell of a time trying to sell these houses, the owners will need flood insurance."

Stevie's phone rang and she excused herself before answering. It was her boss. Stevie hung the phone up and smiled.

"Well, looks like we will be seeing quite a lot of each other in the next few months."

"Really, why?"

"My real estate company just got hired to sell the homes back here."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

Mark told Stevie goodbye and walked back into the house they were working on. Doug, one of his men walked up to him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You have the best damn luck. Where did you meet her?"

"The gym." Mark watched her drive off.

"She good?"

"What?"

"In the sack man.. is she good? Here tits as big as they look?"

"I don't know, we haven't got that far."

THAT NIGHT

Stevie thought she heard the doorbell and laid her glasses on the table. She flipped the outside light on and opened the door. Mark was standing there holding a twelve pack of Bud Light and a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts.

"I come bearing gifts."

"I... I wasn't expecting anyone." Stevie suddenly became very aware she wasn't wearing a bra. Mark had noticed. Hell he couldn't help but notice, her nipples were sticking out a mile.

"Sorry, guess I should have called.. "

"No, its fine." She smiled, "I could use a beer."

"Well." Mark sat two beers on the kitchen table before sliding the beers into the fridge, "What are we up to on this steamy Friday evening?"

"Hunting a client a house." Stevie twisted the top off the beer, "and they are royal pains in the ass."

Mark laughed. "How so?"

"Oh.. she wants a steam shower, four bedrooms, a pool, a formal living and dining area, a den.. the list goes on and on."

"She's gonna pay for it too."

"Oh.. money is no object for them."

"You should bring them to the house we just finished."

"Its only got three bedrooms?"

"No.. I am talking about the one, right by the lake.. where we ate lunch today."

"Oh.. I didn't think those were finished yet." Stevie picked up her cell, "Let me call her and see what she says."

Stevie sent the link to the property, and in a few minutes her phone rang and Mrs Jameson told her they wanted to look at the property.

"Could you excuse me for a second." Stevie got up and walked to the bedroom. She needed to pump, bad. She sat down on the bed and pulled the breastpump out and hooked it on. She had almost finished when she heard Mark clear his throat. She wanted to burst into tears she was so embarrassed.

"Oh.. sorry.. I guess I should have.. " He just stood there, staring, and licked his lips.

Stevie sat the pump in the bathroom and poured the milk down the sink. She went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, not daring to look at Mark.

"If you want to go, I understand."

"No.. I don't." He sat down on the bed beside her. He took her hand, "How long, I mean,"

"Since I was 13." she sighed, "and every guy I have ever tried to be with has grossed out when he found out I lactate."

Mark ran his hand through his hair. This was a dream come true for him. He didn't know whether he should tell Stevie that or not, especially now.

"Well." She looked at him. "go on, tell me how sick you think I am because.. "

"Stevie, I don't think you are sick or gross." He put his hand on her face, "I think you are gorgeous." He looked down at her breasts and back up to her eyes, "all of you."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do."

He smiled at her, "Can I come over and play sometime?"

She laughed, "Yeah, you can."

He looked at the clock, realizing it was past one. "Well, I need to go, I have a big day tomorrow, and," he gave her a stern look and shook his finger at her, "you have a house to show young lady."

Stevie walked him to the door, and thanked him for the refreshments.

"Well, why don't I come by tomorrow night, bring some pizza or something, and we can finish off that twelve pack.

"Ok."

Mark had his hand on the doorknob and turned to her, "What would you say if I told you I want to kiss you goodnight?"

Stevie shook her head, "What do you want me to say?"

Mark pulled her to him and kissed her. He wanted to do more than kiss her. He would sleep tonight with the image of that pump milking her gorgeous breasts in his mind.

"See you tomorrow?"

Stevie shut the door and leaned against it. Had she finally found "the" one?

THE NEXT DAY

Stevie pulled up in front of the house and used the key in the lock box to open the door and ready the property for Mrs Jameson and her husband. She was lighting a candle when she heard someone at the door.

"Hey." Mark grinned at her. "they here yet?"

"No." She stepped into the living room.

"Wow, you look nice."

"Thank you." she was dressed in a navy blue suit and heels. She was almost as tall as he was, but not quite.

"So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter." It was hot, had to be over ninety degrees and Mark was in jeans. "Mark aren't you hot in those jeans?"

"Yeah, very."

"Why don't you wear shorts, the rest of the guys do."

"I... I cant wear shorts."

"Why not?"

"I just cant." He sounded annoyed so Stevie decided it best to let the subject lay. He may have been in an accident and had scarred up legs or something that made him self conscious.

"Oh.. uh.. well." Stevie looked out the front window, "Mr and Mrs Jameson just pulled up, hey do you mind hanging around, in case they have any questions about the house?"

"Sure, I don't mind, guys are on a lunch break anyway."

Stevie texted her boss with good news. She had made a sale. She walked to her car and tossed her purse in the backseat.

"Stevie" she turned to see Mark walking toward her, "good job."

"Thanks." She smiled, "I didn't think they were gonna buy it, but.. "

"Guess I am a better salesman than I thought."

"Guess so."

"Well, I guess I will go home and take a shower and then come on over to your house."

"Sounds good." she giggled, "I will make sure I am fully clothed this time."

"I didn't mind that at all." Mark stood close to her, "in fact, if you want to go braless again tonight, be my guest."

"Mark," She looked up at him, "don't say things like that ok."

"Stevie, I was just kiddin around.. I didn't mean to.."

"I know." She nodded, "Its me... I have got more than a demon or two I am trying to deal with."

Mark gave her a concerned look. She shook her head, "No worries." she slipped her sunglasses on and opened her car door, "See you tonight."

Mark wondered what she meant, and he intended to find out.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So tell me, am I a good cook or what?" Mark shut the lid to the pizza box.

"Or what." Stevie giggled.

"Bet you can cook." He smiled at her, "Bet the kitchen isn't the only room you are good in either.

Stevie stood up and picked up the pizza box and empty beer bottles and walked to the kitchen. Mark had hit a nerve. He walked to the kitchen behind her. She bumped square into him when she turned to go back into the living room.

"Grab two beers, and lets sit down and talk ok."

Stevie nodded. She really liked Mark, a lot, and if she hoped to have any kind of relationship with him, she knew she had to be honest. She sat down on the couch beside him and curled her legs under her.

"I don't want you to think bad of me, when I tell you..."

"Stevie," Mark took her hand, "I wont."

"Yes you will." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "you will be just like all the other guys, so, I will just lay my cards out on the table. My first and only sexual experience was with my father.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a... did you say your father?"

"Yes." Stevie sighed. "when I was twelve, my mama died. Daddy was heartbroken. I had started to 'develop' and one afternoon I came home from school. Daddy was sitting in the living room and told me to come in there, and I did. He was acting weird, more than usual, and told me to take my clothes off. I had started having my period, I started when I was eleven, and I had noticed my breasts leaking. I didn't have a woman to talk to, and all my so called friends thought I was a freak, anyway, I was raised to do as I was told, so I took all my clothes off. Daddy told me to come and sit in his lap, straddling him, and he started fondling my breasts." Stevies eyes welled "I knew it was wrong, everything in my body was telling me it was wrong, but daddy told me that all little girls loved their daddies like this. I started breastfeeding him every morning before I went to school, and when I got home from school. I would feed his poker buddies too. Then, one night he told me he wanted me to start sleeping in his bed. That's when the sex started."

"Stevie, damn." Mark shook his head, "I.. I don't know what to say."

"It wasn't until I started working for Clarice that I realized, having sex with your father was not normal." she wiped her eyes, "I got so use to feeding him, you know, and don't think I am a freak, but what he would do to me, it felt so good. He made me suck him, down there, and one night he asked me to let him put it between my boobs."

Mark took a pillow and laid it over his lap. He didn't want her to notice his growing erection. The thought of her curling those beautiful tits around his cock...

"Stevie, you didn't know, you were just a little girl."

"I miss it."

"You mean your dad?"

"No, he can rot in hell for all I care." She sniffed, "the feeling, you know. that feeling of... ecstacy, I miss it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"I... I don't know.. I..."

"Take your shirt off Stevie." Mark sat up and reached for his beer, not giving a shit if she noticed his rock hard dick or not.

She locked eyes with him and slid off the tank top she was wearing. Mark just could detect white spots on the end of her nipples. He took his thumbs and gently raked them over the pink buds.

"Oh."

"Feel good?"

"Yes."

"Lay back."

"Mark.. I.."

"Lay back baby." He gently pushed her onto her back. Stevie closed her eyes as Marks fingers started pulling and toying with her nipples. He would stop, only to lick his fingers, and start the process again. Stevie was writhing under him. Mark bent his head and started to suck her left breast. Stevie dug her hands into his hair, bucking her hips up. Mark alternated, sucking one gorgeous tit and then the other until Stevie was cumming hard.

"I have never seen a woman cum like that before."

Stevie wiped her front. "I told you I was a freak."

"You are not a freak." He kissed her, "you are a gorgeous, smart, funny woman, with a rockin hot body."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You told me you couldn't wear shorts, why?"

"I just choose not to."

"Why?"

"Ok, you asked." Mark stood up and un did his jeans and slid them down. To Stevie's shock, you could see the head of his dick peeking out of his boxer briefs. He pointed , "THAT is why I don't wear shorts." he sighed, "even when I am not hard, it still pops out of my shorts."

"That's not such a bad thing."

"You would say that." He sat back down, "can I make you cum again?"

"I want you to."

Stevie put her legs up and Mark started fingering her. "We need another pair of hands."

"What?"

"I cant play with your tits and finger you at the same time, I have only got two hands. Now, if we had another set of hands, baby you would go off into another world."

Mark kneaded her tits, coating them with her milk. He eased out of his boxers. Stevie's eyes almost popped out of her head. Mark's cock was thick and long. Oh god how she wanted him to fuck her with it.

Mark put her hands on either side of her giant orbs and pressed them together. He slid his cock between them and sighed.

"Damn, that feels so good baby." Mark grunted, "Suck my cock.. "

Stevie raised her head up, sucking his cock as he titty fucked her. He let out a groan and gave her a beautiful pearl necklace.

"Shit." he flopped down on the couch. Stevie finally was able to get a good view of him. The head of his penis was above his navel.

"So, are you willing to try a threesome?"

"Huh what?" Stevie was too busy staring at his massive cock to hear what he said.

"If I bring one of my buddies over here tomorrow, are you willing to give a threesome a try?"

Stevie wanted to say yes. She wanted to know what having both her tits fondled and sucked at the same time would feel like.

"Mark, I don't know."

"I was going to see if you were interested in meeting some friends of mine too." he got up, his near flaccid cock swaying when he walked. "there names are Doug and Marty and they are swingers."

"You mean.. you let a man..."

"NO.. no, I don't.." he handed her a beer and sat back down on the couch, "I mean, he sucks my cock but, no.. he don't fuck me in the ass." He sipped his beer, "Marty usually put on a strap on dildo and fucks him herself." Mark smiled, 'She would love you."

"Why?"

"She has a bigger breast fetish than I do."

"Oh." Stevie nodded.

"You don't even know what I mean by that do you?"

"No.. I..."

"People get, aroused, by different body parts, some people get aroused by your feet."

"Feet?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I knew a girl in college that liked for other girls to fuck her that way."

"EWW" Stevie shuddered.

"Anyway, Marty is well, her tits are no where near as big as yours." Mark sipped his beer, "We'd have a hard time getting her off you."

"What does that feel like?"

"What"

"You know for a woman to.."

"I have no idea baby."

Mark started to leave and turned to give Stevie a goodbye kiss.

"I want to do that.."

"Do what?"

"The... you know.. with your friend."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"I will call him, see if he wants to come over here tomorrow after work."

"He works for you?"

"Yeah, his name's Bryan."

Stevie nodded, "So do you want me to cook you guys something to eat or..."

"If you want to." he smiled, "I am a sucker for fried chicken."

Stevie nodded, "Ok, fried chicken it is."

Mark slipped his arms around her and kissed her. Stevie thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, not wanting the evening to end. She closed the door, giddy with anticipation of the coming evening.

Bryan shifted in his seat and grinned, "So.. exactly how big are her tits?"

"You'll see." He rubbed his chin, "I think she is like a 44gg or something like that."

"Double G... damn do they even make bras that big?"

"Yeah they do." Mark laughed. "here we are."

"Dude," Bryan got out and let out a low whistle, "this is a nice house. What did you say she does for a living?"

"Real Estate." Mark knocked at the door, his heart melting when Stevie answered.

"Hey baby." He kissed her, "this is Bryan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." He gave her a good up and down look, "something smells good."

"Hope you guys like homemade ice cream and black berry cobbler."

"Oh I think I am in love." Bryan walked into the kitchen, "macaroni and cheese."

"He may never leave here." Mark slid his arms around Stevie, "How was your day?"

"Long." She put her arms around his neck, "but I sold three more of the houses you built."

"Did you now." he smiled, "you may need a generous reward for that."

After dinner, Bryan walked out to the pool and Mark helped Stevie clean up. She was nervous, but didn't want to let Mark know.

"Dinner was killer good babe."

"Thanks."

"You nervous?"

Stevie wiped her hands, "Yes." she leaned against the counter, "Mark.. the two of us haven't.. you know.. done it.."

"We will tonight."

"What about him?"

"Do you want him to have sex with you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I have no claim to you, so.. if you want to, I don't mind."

"Mark are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

Stevie nervously twisted her hands, thinking about Mark's enormous cock. He would likely split her in two.

"Why don't I fix us some drinks, maybe that will loosen you up some."

"Ok."

Bryan walked in the back door and took the drink Mark handed him. "This is a nice house Stevie."

"Thanks."

Mark sat his glass on the table and sat beside Stevie on the couch. "Take your top off baby." he gently caressed her cheek.

Stevie gave him a sideways glance and sat her glass on the table before slipping the t shirt off. Mark undid her bra, and she heard Bryan let out a moan when her large, milk laden breasts came tumbling out. Mark rolled the nipple of her right breast between his fingers and looked over at Bryan.

"You want a taste?"

"Yeah." Bryan bolted from the chair and sat beside Stevie. He bent his head and sucked gently.

"Here, get behind her." Mark stood up and shucked off his pants. Stevie eyed that beautiful cock of his. She had not felt a man's cock inside her for a long time. She licked her lips, hungry with desire.

Bryan slid behind Stevie, and she laid against him.

"Now, just take your fingertips, and rake them over her nipples, like this."

Bryan started fingering her tits and Stevie moaned. Mark rubbed her clit with his thumb while inserting the first two fingers of his other hand inside her pussy.

"MMM" Stevie closed her eyes, "that feels so good."

Mark licked her juices from his fingers, and kept rubbing her clit. Stevie started to pant. Mark wanted her to cum, but he wanted to fuck the hell out of her too. He got on his knees and eased into her. Stevie's eyes popped open and she gasped.

"God damn you feel good Stevie." Mark started to slowly thrust in and out of her, "your pussy is so tight."

Stevie was in a state of total nirvana. Bryan rubbing her tits felt so good, she almost couldn't stand it. Mark was pumping his huge cock in and out of her, grunting with every thrust.

"Mark."

"What is it baby."

"I.. I am gonna cum."

"Cum... milk my cock baby."

Stevie could feel Bryan's erection pressing against her back. She wanted him too, pretty bad.

"I want Bryan to fuck me too."

"Ok baby, let me cum first and we will switch places." he grinned at her, "feel good baby, hmm, you like me fuckin you?"

"Yes... oh god yes.." Stevie reached up, grabbing Bryan around the neck. He started pulling her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Stevie let out a loud moan and started thrusting her hips up. Mark matched her thrusts, and they found a rhythm, cumming together.

"Shit." Mark kissed her. "I don't want to stop."

"I don't want you to."

Stevie flipped over, letting her tits dangle in Bryans face. She eased down onto his cock and started riding him.

"Oh damn." He reached up, pawing her tits, pressing them together, "her pussy is tight."

Mark got behind her and pulled on Stevie's nipples, milking her.

"Shit.. holy fuck." Bryan grabbed Stevie's hips and started thrusting up into her.. "Don't move stay just like that." Bryan closed his eyes and his body jerked. "oh... oh god... mmmm... damn you feel so good Stevie.. can we fuck again.. ahhhhh god.." Stevie started moving her hips faster, and came hard, her pussy milking his cock. "OOOOHHHH god damn man... don't stop baby.. keep going."

Bryan collapsed in a heap under Stevie. He reached up pawing her tits. "Will you fuck me with your tits?" he smiled at her," I bet ya that milk running down my cock will feel so good."

"I will do whatever you want." she smiled, getting off him. "I need to visit the little girls room."

"Damn." Bryan sat up and took the beer Mark handed him, "she is like.. the best."

"She sure is."

"This the first time you two..."

"Yeah." Mark sipped his beer, "When she saw me, I didn't know if she would want to."

"Dude, that thing belongs in a damn museum." Bryan shook his head, "little peckers like mine worship yours."

"You are so full of it." Mark laughed. "you would be shocked at the times I was turned down when girls saw me."

"They were probably afraid you'd put their ass in ICU." Bryan shook his head, "dude I have never seen a pecker that big."

Stevie returned from the bathroom, wondering what the boys were talking about.

"We were discussing my friends.. uh... long dong if you will."

Mark blushed.

"Well, I guess we are a match made in heaven, your cock and my boobs."

"Oh.. I love your boobs, I would seriously take them home with me if I could."

Stevie laughed.

"She met Marty and Doug yet?"

"No."

"You gonna take her over there?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever been to their house?" Stevie laid her hand on Mark's leg. He looked over at her and laid his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah.. a few times." Bryan propped his feet up on the table. "took my ex girlfriend over there."

"Did she have a good time?"

"You notice, I said my EX girlfriend." Bryan shook his head. "guess she wasn't as sexually open as she claimed to be."

Bryan sipped his beer, "I think Marty would love you."

"Why?"

"Babe, she takes one look at your tits and it'll be love at first sight, you wont be able to get her off you."

"What about her husband, did you..."

"No.. now other couples that go over there do.. but this ass is exit only."

Stevie laughed. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too." Bryan and Mark clinked beer bottles. "hope we can do it again sometime."


	3. Chapter 3

"You nervous?" Mark glanced over at Stevie, who looked sexy as hell in a tight, low red top and black skirt.

"Yeah, I am." Stevie twisted in her seat, "I mean, wouldn't you be?"

"Guess so." he shrugged, "Its just dinner, you don't have to..."

"Can we call Bryan later, I mean, make up some excuse to leave early and.."

"If you want to."

Mark had been meaning to talk to Stevie about Chip. He figured now was as good a time as any.

"Hey, I want you to meet one of the guys on my crew, his name is Chip and well.. he's.."

Stevie frowned at him.

"He is recently divorced, and his ex beat him up pretty bad emotionally. He's a little overweight, and his self confidence is in the toilet."

"And you think I can help him?"

"Yeah, in fact I know you can." Mark turned into Doug and Marty's driveway, "here we are."

Stevie followed Mark into a very small three bedroom house. Doug invited them to sit and went into the kitchen, returning in a few minutes with three beers.

"Good to see you again Stevie."

"You too." She nervously picked at the label on the beer bottle. Marty announced that dinner was ready and the three went into the dining room.

"I am not much of a cook, so I hope you don't mind." Marty smiled at Stevie, "We ordered pizza."

"Oh no, its fine." Stevie nodded, glancing over at Mark.

"So, Stevie," Marty smiled at her, staring at her enormous chest, "what do you do?"

"I am a realtor."

"Oh, is that how you met Mark?"

"No... we met at the gym."

"Ahh.." Marty smiled, winking at Mark, "I'd love to see her walking the treadmill."

"I just bet you would baby." Doug laughed.

After dinner, Doug and Mark walked outside, leaving a very uncomfortable Stevie alone with Marty.

Stevie tucked her hair behind her ear, trying not to seem snobbish. This woman just made her very ill at ease.

"Well, real estate must be fascinating work." Marty sat down on the end of the couch opposite Stevie, "have you sold any of the homes Doug and Mark have built?"

"A few yes" Stevie nodded, sipping her drink.

"Well, I don't suppose Mark has mentioned to you what I do for a living."

"No, he hasn't."

"I operate a sex clinic."

"Oh." Stevie nodded.

"Couples, well individuals, who cannot reach orgasm, I, along with my assistants, help them."

"Oh."

"Would you like to come by and..."

"No, I don't think so." Stevie shook her head, "I don't have a problem.."

"Oh, most of my clients don't. They just enjoy the experience."

Marty stood up and pulled a card from the fireplace mantle, "Here, not pressing, but, in case you are interested, or curious, just drop by."

Stevie took the card and slipped it into her purse, making a mental note to rip it up and toss it when she got home.

"Thanks for coming." Doug clapped Mark on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we will have to do this at my place next time." He kissed the back of Stevie's hand, "don't think Stevie will mind cooking something."

"Bet she is an excellent cook." Marty draped her arm over Doug's shoulder.

"She is." Mark slipped an arm around her waist.

"Bet she's excellent at other things too."

Mark nodded, "See you Monday Doug."

Doug closed the door and turned to his wife. "So, what did you think?"

"What did I think are you kidding me." Marty walked to the living room, "oh I want her Dougie, I want her bad."

"Bet you cant wait to get your hands on those tits." He grinned, "She lactates you know."

"No.. I didn't." she smacked her lips. "We have got to get them back over here, oh I want to suck her tits so bad."

Mark rubbed Stevie's cheek, "Well, what did you think?"

"You didn't tell me her occupation."

Mark laughed, "Ahh, yeah, forgot to mention that didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Stevie gave him a disgusted look, "people actually pay her to..."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it."

"You mean you have..."

"Yeah, as a favor to Doug, she was trying to get the business off the ground and.."

"Oh." Stevie nodded, "so why don't you send your friend Chip to see her."

Mark laughed, "Marty'd scare him to death."

"She gave me one of her cards, invited me to 'drop by"

"You should."

"Are you insane? I know how to have sex Mark."

"Hey, no arguments here." he grinned at her, "no, what I mean is, she teaches you other stuff, you know, like how to relax, and enjoy the sensation."

Stevie looked out the window. She still thought Marty was a freak, but now Mark had her curiosity up.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Stevie was drying her hands when she heard the doorbell, tripping over the laundry hamper.

"Coming." She yelled, when the impatient visitor rang the doorbell a second time. She opened the door to find a pudgy reddish haired man standing there.

"Y... you Stevie?"

"Yes."

"I... I am C...Chip."

"Oh, yeah, Mark's friend." she smiled, tossing the hand towel onto the table by the door, "come on in."

"Y.. You have a nice home."

Stevie didn't know if he had a stuttering problem or if he was just that nervous. She asked him if he would like something to drink and he said no. She led him into the living room and offered him a seat.

"Sorry the house is such a mess."

"Its.. Its a very nice house." he looked around, "you have a pool?"

"I do." She smiled at him, "you can come by and go swimming anytime."

"Thank you." he wiped his palms on his jeans, "I don't know why I am here."

"You don't need to be nervous Chip." Stevie smiled at him, trying to put him at ease.

"You have nice titties." he blurted out, and immediately turned blood red. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"Its ok." Stevie walked over, sitting beside him on the couch.

"M... Mark said you could help me.."

"Well, what do you need help with?"

"I.." he swallowed hard, "my wife left me, for another guy. When we were married, she... she called me names and, told me I was simple and stupid and fat."

"Well, I can help you drop a few pounds, if you would like."

"You can?"

"Sure, you can go with me to the gym, I can help you with your diet."

"She also told me that I sucked in bed.. I.. I had never been with anyone else, before her, I did the best I could, but.."

Stevie felt sorry for him. Attractive he was not. He was no where near as good looking as Mark, but he had feelings just the same.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Make me feel good, about myself."

"Honey, I cant do that. You are in control of your moods and attitudes, not anyone else." she laid her hand on his leg, "but, you are a very attractive guy."

"I am" His eyes brightened.

"Yes, you are, now, what can I do for you, to make you feel more.. secure about yourself."

"I... can we have sex?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah." He sounded like a little boy who's mom had just asked him if he wanted a new bicycle. Stevie's phone buzzed, alerting her she had a text message. She excused herself, smiling when she realized it was from Mark. She texted him back, telling him Chip wanted her to have sex with him. Mark shot her a text back saying whatever it took to build up his confidence, for her to do it. Stevie walked into the laundry room and pulled her bra off, slipping into a white tank top. Mark loved for her to wear that shirt. She put on a lacy gstring and slipped her shorts back on before joining Chip back in the living room. His eyes widened when he saw her.

Stevie sat on the couch and turned her body toward Chip. He eyed her chest and licked his lips.

"You can touch them if you want to."

Chip rolled her tank top up and looked into her eyes. Stevie had beautiful, innocent eyes. He ran his thumbs gently over her nipples and she sucked her breath in.

"You... your breasts are leaking.."

"I have milk." she lifted her breast, "you can nurse if you want to."

Chip laid his head in her lap and latched on to one of her enormous jugs. He had to position his head so the huge mound of flesh didn't cover his nose and smother him. Stevie un did his pants and pulled his cock out.

"You have a nice cock Chip." She said, running her hand through his hair, jacking him off with the other hand.

"That.. that feels good." he sighed, sucking her tit again.

"What you are doing feels pretty good too."

Chip gurgled and thrust his hips up, cumming all over Stevie's hand.

"Sorry." he muttered "I didn't mean to..."

"That's ok." She went and got a towel. "can you, empty my other side?"

"S... sure." He grinned. Stevie sat back down on the couch and leaned her head back. Chip laid his head in her lap and started to suck. Stevie watched his cock growing little by little, until he was once again rock hard. He milked her tit with his hand, pulling her her nipple with his mouth, thrusting his cock up into the air. Cum spewed all over the couch.

"God." He sat up, "I... no body ever made me do that before."

"Feel free to drop by anytime you need to."

"That.. that was great." He hugged her.

"I liked it too."

"So, you will just let me come over here, and play with your titties if I want to?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Stevie, it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Stevie closed the door and went for her purse, fishing Marty's card out. She tapped the end of it on her index finger. She cleaned up the cum stains off the couch and went to take a shower. She recalled Marty's face when she saw her in the red shirt. She pulled a red tank top out of her closet and slipped a white shirt on over it, with a denim skirt. She slipped her sandals on and walked out the door.

"Good afternoon." A think blonde boyish looking woman smiled at Stevie, "do you have an appointment?"

"No.. my name is Stevie, I am a.. well,, the guy I am sort of dating is Doug's boss."

The young girl gave her a "yeah right" look before buzzing the back. In a few moments, Marty walked down the hallway.

"Stevie." she shrieked, "I am so glad you came by."

"Well..I uh.."

"Come on back," Marty leaned down to Heather, the receptionist, "Cancel all my afternoon appointments."

Marty led Stevie into an exam room of sorts and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"I am so glad to see you." Marty smiled, "and I LOVE that shirt."

"I knew you would." Stevie sat her purse on the counter by a sink.

"Well, since this is your first visit, its on the house." Marty washed her hands, "Why don't you undress and hop up on the table."

Stevie slid off her skirt and g string. She slipped out of the white overshirt and tank and stood with a bit of hesitation before removing her bra.

"You, have got a gorgeous set of tits." Marty smiled, "and Doug said you lactate?"

"Yes" Stevie mumbled. Why the hell did she come here.

"Why don't we start with a milk enema."

"I am sorry a what?"

"It helps to relax you, believe me." Marty whispered, "Don't want you pooping when you cum."

"I don't do that."

"Oh, some do.. they fart, and yes, I have been pooped on." Marty patted the table, "Get up here, on your all fours, turn your ass toward me, and just relax."

Stevie got on the table, feeling very uncomfortable. Marty reached under her, pawing her tits. "Please, please tell me I can suck these before you leave."

"I.. I guess so."

"Ok, just relax."

Stevie closed her eyes and felt Marty's hand on her ass cheek, and then a probe inserted into her ass, followed by warm liquid. Marty rotated the probe and then eased it out.

"Now, just relax, let that milk just roll out of you... yes.. just like that."

Stevie felt the warm liquid rolling down her leg, and mumbled an "excuse me" when she expelled gas..

"Now." Marty told her to turn over. "I want you to think about a very relaxing place, your back yard, a spa, or maybe the beach." Marty let the bottom of the table down, allowing Stevie's legs to dangle down. "you said you lactate." Marty picked up two suction bulbs attached to a pump, "if your breasts haven't been emptied, then this should feel very nice." Marty jiggled her tits, "god your tits are huge." Marty slid a machine with a huge dildo attached to it, "Now, this machine will fuck you while I stimulate your clit with my fingers, and I may lick it too, and the machine on your breasts empties your milk." Marty smiled, "but not all of it. I want a taste too." She slid the stool she was sitting on closer to Stevie. "Now, don't tense up, this machine wont hurt you, it feels like a real cock going in and out of you." Marty turned the machine on and Stevie felt her nipples being pulled up and then let go. She let out a content sigh. Marty turned on the fucking machine, and the dildo started to slowly fuck her. Marty slid a gloved index finger over her clit and Stevie groaned.

"How does that feel?"

"Good." Stevie licked her lips, "all those sensations at once.. oh god.. "

"If you need to cum, go ahead."

Marty kept rubbing and pretty soon Stevie was having an orgasm. Marty kept rubbing, and pulled the suction off her right breast, latching on to it.

"Well." Marty turned off the machines and helped Stevie sit up, "what did you think?"

"It.. wow... I never felt that good in my life."

"Stevie, I wish you and Mark would come to our house." Marty smiled, "Doug and I would love to oil you down give you a breast massage, I think you would really like it."

"I.. let me think about it ok."

Marty saw her to the door and watched Stevie walk to her car.

"Hey" Mark smiled, kissing Stevie, "I been waiting for you."

"I.. had an errand to run." Stevie sat her purse on the breakfast bar, "Mark, why don't we invite Doug and Marty to dinner tomorrow night."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Stevie nodded, slipping her arms around his neck, "I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Doug answered the door, peeking around Stevie's shoulder.

"Where's Mark?" He invited her in and closed the door.

"Oh, he got called in to the job site, some sort of emergency."

"Maybe I should give him a call." Doug excused himself and went to the bedroom.

"You look nice tonight," Marty sat beside her on the sofa, "do you mind if.. can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure."

"I think I already know the answer, but are you wearing a bra?"

"No."

"Didn't think so." Marty pulled the light blue overshirt Stevie was wearing to the side, "God I cant wait to get my hands on you."

Stevie was beginning to feel very ill at ease. She wondered if Doug ever showed her any type of affection.

"Well." Doug walked down the hallway, "Mark said that there was some sort of a gas leak, he's waiting on the Fire Department,so.."

"He's not going to be coming?" Stevie looked up at him.

"No, but he said for us to go on ahead without him." Doug smiled at her, "what would you like to drink?"

Something strong, Stevie thought to herself, but didn't voice that opinion. "Whatever you have."

"Dinner the other night was wonderful." Marty took the drink from Doug, "you are quite a cook."

"Thank you, listen, since Mark cant come, maybe I should just..."

"No... no" Marty sat her glass on the table, "Dougie didn't he tell you for us to just go on ahead.."

"Yeah, he did." Doug sat on the other side of Stevie, "don't be nervous ok."

Stevie sipped her drink. They were both sitting so close her her, she could feel their breath.

Marty rubbed her arm, "Dougie, why don't you go and get the massage oil, and lay the plastic down on the floor" She smiled at Stevie "we put plastic down so the oil doesn't stain the carpet."

"Oh." Stevie nodded. Marty eased her overshirt down and slid her hand between the material of her tank top and breast, "I LOVE your nipples." she giggled, "Doug bought this massage oil, it tastes like strawberry." Marty sighed, "I cant wait to coat your tits and lick it off you."

Stevie watched Doug and Marty lay the sheet of plastic down. Doug slid out of his pants and shirt, and Stevie was shocked at the size of his cock. Marty stripped as well. She had a lanky boyish body. There was hardly a mound where her breast was. Stevie tried not to stare at the large brown nipple sticking out.

"Ok, why don't you undress, and come on down here with us."

Stevie felt uncomfortable as she slipped out of her clothes. Marty's mouth practically watered as she eyed her breasts.

"Now." Marty was on her left, Doug on her right, "just relax, and enjoy." Marty poured some oil into her palm and started to rub the massive mound of flesh. She pulled Stevie's nipple straight up and let it go two or three times. Doug matched his wifes movements and before long, they had Stevie squirming.

"Lets see if we can make her cum." Marty sucked the massage oil from her breast, "her milk is so good Dougie, you should try it."

Doug lowered his head, taking Stevie's other nipple into his mouth.

"Now." Marty wiped the oil from her hands, "just take your finger, and gently rub her nipple, like this."

"OH GOD"

"That feel good honey?"

"Yes."

"You want more?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you fuck her Dougie, and I will handle the nipple stimulation."

Doug eased into her, letting out a moan.

"Does she feel good?" Marty pushed Stevie's huge tits together before straddling her. "here, hold your tits up, like that." Marty started rolling Stevie's erect nipples between her thumb and finger. She took her thumbs, pushing her nipple into the huge mound of flesh. Stevie groaned. "you like it when I do that, you want me to do it again?" Stevie nodded. Marty took her index fingers and started to poke Marty's nipple in and out of the huge mound of her breast, almost like a dick fucking a pussy. Stevie was writhing under her. Marty had "been" with a lot of women, but had never seen anyone with tits as sensitive as Stevies. She could probably make her cum just by barely touching her nipple.

"Shit, her cunt is pulsing." Doug grunted, "you want me to cum in her baby?"

Marty smiled down at Stevie, continuing to "finger fuck" her tits. "You want Dougie to cum in you.. do you?"

"Yes." Stevie almost whispered, "God that feels so good."

"AHHHH... god." Doug thrust like a mad man, his cock pulsing and cumming in Stevie. He withdrew and patted her leg, "hope I didn't just get you pregnant."

"Oh, its ok if you did." Marty kept pulling and poking Stevie's hard nipples. "you had enough, you want me to stop."

Stevie shook her head, "No.. don't stop."

Marty laughed, "I have never seen anyone who loves tit play as much as you do honey."

Marty made Stevie cum again and went into the bedroom, returning with an enormous strap on dildo. She picked up a bottle of Astroglide and coated it before strapping it on. She sat down on the couch and Stevie watched in shock as Doug walked over to his wife and eased down on the dildo.

"Ahhh." he closed his eyes, "thrust slow baby."

"Stevie, why don't you suck his cock," she rubbed her husband's back, "and if you do it realy good, and he likes it a lot," Marty smiled at her, "I just may play with those sweet tits of yours some more."

Doug and Marty told Stevie good night and Marty closed the door.

"Dougie."

"Yeah."

"She is.. " Marty sat down on the couch and sighed, "amazing."

"I have never seen you like this before."

"Its like a dream come true, she loves having her tittes played with and..."

"And you are a titty baby."

Marty laughed. She took the drink her husband offered her and took a sip, letting her hand slide down her leg. She started fingering herself, thinking about how she had turned Stevie on earlier.

THREE DAYS LATER

"Coming" Stevie jogged to the door. She had just came in from work. Mark had texted her and told her that he would see her "a little later" The project was talking longer than he thought.

"Chip" she smiled as she answered the door, "haven't seen you in a while"

"Hope its ok I stopped by." he stepped inside, "It always smells so good in your house."

"Yeah, its fine, you can come by anytime."

Chip sat down on the sofa and watched Stevie tidy up the living room. She was wearing a turquoise tank dress, and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. Her tits jiggled as she walked to the kitchen.

"Why don't you move over here, to the recliner." Stevie slipped her panties off, "I think it would be more comfy."

She straddled him and pulled the straps of her dress down. Chip licked his lips and sighed. The sight of those enormous beautiful tits of hers never got old. Chip eased the chair back, Stevie's huge tits dangling in his face. He, for several minutes, played with them until he had her squirming on top of him.

"I like it when you do that." he smiled, "it feels good on my cock."

"Do you want to fuck me Chip?"

"Shit yeah."

Stevie stood up allowing him to slip out of his clothes before settling back down on him.

"No.. don't put it in you yet." he grinned at her, "Can I play with your tits some more?"

"As long as you want to."

Mark could hear grunting as he walked into the kitchen through the garage. He sat his keys on the bar and looked up just as Chip was having an orgasm, Stevie's tit in his mouth.

"Hey." Stevie hopped up and pulled her dress straps back on. "hope you want steak for dinner."

"Fine with me." he stretched his arms out, "I would like a kiss or something."

Stevie wrapped her arms around him, "I told Chip he could stay for dinner, hope that is ok."

"Fine with me." he kissed her, "you look good in that dress by the way."

"I need to go pee, and clean the grill."

"I can clean it." he brushed her hair back.

Mark was cleaning the grill off when Chip stepped out the back door.

"Hey, guess I don't need to ask you how your day off was."

"No." Chip laughed, "It was good, hell it was great."

Mark was happy to see the old Chip coming back. He had Stevie to thank for it. Over the past few months, he'd seen, little by little, Chip's self confidence building back up.

"How much weight have you lost man?"

"I don't know, I have gone down three sizes in my pants though."

"Lookin tough man."

Chip sat down and sipped his beer. He had a faraway look.

"You need to talk?"

"Yeah, and you are not gonna like what I am about to say."

"Try me." Mark joined him at the table.

"I.. I think I am falling in love with Stevie."


	5. Chapter 5

"You think I haven't figured that out already?"

"Don't be mad with me man, I, I didn't mean to..."

"I know." Mark smiled, "its ok, I understand really."

Mark didn't tell him that earlier that day, Doug had told him the same thing.

"She's just awesome man." Chip shook his head, picking at the paper on the beer bottle in front of him, "I wish she had a twin, or a clone."

Mark laughed, "I am glad she's been able to help you snap out of that funk you were in."

"She's.. she's the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Well." Mark stood up and started walking toward the set of French doors that led back into the kitchen, "guess I should get the steaks on the grill."

Mark walked into the kitchen just as Stevie was pulling the meat out of the marinade.

"Grill hot?"

"Grill's not the only thing that's hot." Mark slid his arms around her. "and I am not the only one who thinks so."

"He told you?"

"Yep."

"Mark,, I am..."

"Hey." He tucked her hair behind her ear, "its not your fault."

"I never should have agreed to.. do it with him."

"You helped him Stevie, which is just one of the many things I love about you."

"What did you say?"

He smiled, "I love you."

"Mark."

"I mean it, I have felt this way for a long time."

"I... I love you too."

"I guess we need to get these steaks on the grill."

"Yeah, we should."

Stevie balanced herself against the counter when Mark walked back outside. He had just told her Doug felt the same way Chip did.

"What the fuck." she sat down at the small kitchen table, "I couldn't get a man for shit when I was a teenager, and now they are crawling all over me."

The phone rang and Stevie went to answer it. She was chatting away with a client, when she felt strong arms around her waist.

"Ok, see you then."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just the doctor's office. its time for my yearly physical"

"Want me to go with you?"

"No." she shook her head, "Chip leave already?"

"Yeah." Mark grinned, "he's quite taken with you."

"Are you staying with me tonight?"

"You want me to?"

"Yes."

He kissed her, and reached for his keys, "Well, guess I need to run home and grab some clothes."

THE NEXT DAY

The nurse smiled and tucked Stevies chart into the box outside the door, "Dr. Green will be in shortly."

"Dr. Green, I don't see Dr. Green, I see Dr. Kanty."

"Dr. Kanty is on maternity leave, Dr. Green is seeing all her patients."

Stevie nodded, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Dr. Kanty knew of her past, knew WHY her body did the things it did. She hoped like hell Dr. Green was a man. She soon would realize her hopes were dashed.

"Well, good afternoon."

Stevie half smiled and nodded to a very studly looking older grey haired man. She guessed that in his day, he was probably hot.

"Stevie, I am Dr. Jay Green, nice to meet you."

"Same here." she said quietly

"Now, no need for you to be ill at ease," He patted her shoulder, "I have seen plenty of naked women so.." he turned to wash his hands, "Why don't you remove your gown and.." he stopped short when he turned and saw Stevies amazing tits.

"Why don't we ah.." he licked his lips. "why don't we start with a breast exam." he swallowed, "does Sally usually have you lie back or.."

"I am sitting up."

"Ok, we can start that way." he sat down on the exam table and lifted her breast. He had a desire, a very deep desire, to pull the gorgeous orb into his mouth. No patient had ever given him a hard on before. "There." he started to rub her breast, from the bottom and sides, finally reaching her nipple. Stevie was trying to concentrate on the picture hanging on the wall, and not so much on the attention the doctor was giving her breast. He pulled her nipple slightly.

"You have milk, when did this start." He peered over his glasses at her, licking his fingers.

"When.. when I was eleven I guess."

He kept playing with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers slowly, "When you started puberty?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Raise your arm." he nodded, "just like that."

Stevie could feel her pussy dampen, and silently scolded herself. She rocked her hips slightly, and the doctor noticed.

"Now, lets examine the other side." he moved over, going through the same process on Stevie's other tit. She was trying hard by this point not to moan.

"Do you get aroused, when your breasts are touched?"

"Don't most women?"

"No, some don't seem aroused at all." he smiled at her, "but you seem to be, almost, orgasmic."

Stevie swallowed. Was it that obvious.

"Lay back now." He slightly raised the exam table, so that she wasn't laying all the way back. Stevie noticed him unzip his pants and start to masturbate.

"Would you mind terribly, if I." he sighed, "taste your milk."

Stevie didn't know what to say.

"Do you normally examine women this way?"

"No, you are actually the first lactating woman I have ever been around. My wife bottle fed our children, and most of my patients do as well."

Stevie wanted him to.. she really wanted him to. She looked up at him and nodded. "Ok"

"Thank you." He raised the table up and latched on to her breast. "Oh my that is delicious."

Stevie needed relief, but didn't want to just outright beg him to suck her tits.

"I have an idea." he reached into a drawer, "we just got these in, they are electric pumps, would you like to try it out?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful."

He reached behind him and locked the door. "Before we do this, I need to examine you further."

Dr. Green sat on a stool and put Stevie's feet into the stirrups on the table. "You smell very good." he sighed. He slipped a glove on and inserted two fingers inside her. "Your vagina feels nice and tight." he took his thumb and rubbed her clit. "how does that feel?"

"Good.. oh god." she bucked her hips up.

"Ahh.. that's nice." Dr. Green removed his pants and reached for the breast pump. He hooked Stevie up to it and turned it on, then eased his cock into her.

"OOOHHHH... nice." he held onto her knees, "Just relax and enjoy it, would you like for me to rub your clit?"

"Uh.. mmmhmmm.. yes, I would."

"How do you like the breast pump? Is it pulling your nipples nicely?"

"Yes."

"Does it feel as good," he grunted, "as my mouth?"

"Yes.. oh god yes... fuck me harder."

"Oh, let me remove the pump first." he withdrew his cock and took the pump off Stevie. "I like to watch your titties bounce."

Dr. Green rubbed her clit with the head of his dick a few times before sinking home once more.

"Your pussy is so warm." He whispered, "and so wet.. I think I am going to cum now.. I... oooohhhhhhh." he thrust hard, watching Stevie's enormous tits which turned him on even more. He rubbed her clit, making her cum too.

"Well." he slipped his coat on, "I do hope that I can see you again, you are a most wonderful patient."

"I.. I guess so."

"Why don't you see Monica, on your way out, make an appointment for next Thursday at noon, I will cancel my appointments for the day."

Stevie nodded and walked to the reception area.

"I.. need an appointment with Dr. Green, for next Thursday."

The receptionist smiled at her, "What time?"

"Um.. noon."

"Ok.. see you then." she handed Stevie an appointment card.

Stevie climbed into her car and laid her head back, "What in the hell just happened."


End file.
